All About SasuSaku
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Berbagai Kisah Cinta yang menghiasi kisah Cinta SasuSaku./Kumpulan Flashfiction untuk Event Group FB Sasusaku Next Generation/ #EventBDay SSNG/ #Fania Rhy / #Susi Yulliastuti/ #Lady Indiman/ #Indah SP
1. Kenangan Musim Semi - Fania Rhy

"KENANGAN DI MUSIM SEMI"

# EventBDay_SSNG

# Fanfiction

Author: Rhy Fania

Discl: Masashi K.

~Semua berawal dari musim semi dan berakhir dengan musim semi~

Pertemuan pertama kami terjadi di musim semi, saat itu aku melihatnya duduk sendiri dibangku taman dekat pohon bunga kebanggaan Jepang.

Rambut merah mudanya yang pendek terkibas angin, sorot iris hijau emeraldnya meneduhkan membuatku terpesona.

Aku melangkahkan kaki mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum manis padaku, siapapun yang melihat senyumnya akan langsung jatuh cinta.

"Bukankah bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu indah?"

Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau benar, bunga itu sangatlah indah."

Gadis itu terus memandangi bunga yang dipegangnya.

"Warnanya unik, seperti rambutmu, Nona."

Aku mengambil kelopak bunga yang menempel di pucuk kepalanya, dan seketika ia berdiri melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku setengah berteriak.

Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, saat kita bertemu lagi."

Ucapnya melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti.

'Benarkah? Saat itu tiba, aku pastikan kau milikku.' Batinku senang.

Waktu bergulir cepat, setiap musim semi tiba aku selalu menunggu gadis itu di taman yang menjadi saksi dari pertemuan kami.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kudengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Kau masih menungguku?" Dia duduk di sampingku.

"Setiap musim semi tiba, aku menunggumu Nona."

"Mengapa?"

Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini begitu lama, hari ini akan aku ungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

"Karena, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Ucapku menggenggam tangannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kita tak saling kenal." Ia tersipu malu.

"Kita memang tak saling kenal, tetapi kita bisa berkenalan."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku telah menunggu lama untuk tahu namamu."

Lagi-lagi ia tersipu malu dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"A-aku ... Haruno Sakura."

"Kau cantik seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang."

Aku mengeluarkan cincin dari saku dan berniat melamarnya.

"Will you marry me?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

"I ... i'm willing to marry you." Jawabnya gugup.

Aku segera memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya, ia langsung memelukku erat.

CHUP!

Aku mencium pucuk surai merah mudanya lembut.

Akhirnya kamipun menikah, pernikahan kami digelar saat musim semi.

Bahkan puteri kami Sarada, ia lahir di musim semi.

…

…

THE END


	2. Trouble - Susi Yulliastuti

TROUBLE

#EventBDay_SSNG

#Fanfiction

Author: Susi Yulliastuti

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Reading

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang petani tampan bak model iklan dan yang pastinya sudah mapan. Tinggal di desa kecil yang masih sejuk nan asri dan pastinya bebas polusi, desa Konoha. Dibesarkan di keluarga petani yang sederhana namun sejahtera membuatnya mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya.

.

Dua bulan lalu, ia resmi membagi nama keluarganya dengan sang isteri, Uchiha Sakura.

Melalui perebutan yang cukup sengit karena ia harus melawan 3 orang pemuda, yang notabennya lebih baik darinya dari segi ekonomi.

.

Dua bulan, usia pernikahan yang masih lekat dengan momen romantis, apalagi jika ada kabar kehadiran anggota baru, lengkap sudah. Tapi, sepertinya itu belum terjadi pada sang isteri.

Walaupun begitu, ia tetap bahagia dan menyayangi isterinya.

.

.

"Malam ini kau tidur di luar!" teriak Sakura. What the?!

"T-tapi ak-"

BLAMM!

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu rumah warna coklat itu sudah dibanting oleh isteri merah mudanya. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar.

TOKTOKTOK !

"Tsumaaa... buka pintunyaaa!"

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumahnya disertai rengekan memelas yang cukup kencang. Beruntung sore ini keadaan di sekitar rumahnya sepi. Jika tidak, entah apa pendapat orang-orang mengenai sepasang suami-isteri ini.

Kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri. Aku tidak kuat.

"Sasuke-kun, kau menyebalkan!" Sakura menggeram kesal, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menapaki lantai dapur. Ada apa ini?

.

Flashback.

Sakura baru saja kembali dari pasar setelah membeli beberapa kebutuhan bulanan untuk rumahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah utama dan membukanya.

"Tadaima, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berseru lantang saat memasuki rumah.

Hening.

'Mungkin ada di kebun,' pikirnya.

Setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur dan membuat teh, ia langsung pergi ke tempat suaminya. Kebun belakang rumah.

Sementara itu, di kebun seluas satu hektar ini, Sasuke sedang menyiram tanaman tomat miliknya.

"Lihat kebunku, penuh dengan tomat. Ada yang hijau dan ada yang merah."

Sasuke menunjuk tomat yang masih hijau dan yang sudah merah.

"Setiap hari, ku siram semua. Tomat-tomatku, semuanya indaaah!"

Diakhir nyanyiannya, ia berseru senang sambil berputar dengan merentangkan tangannya.

Sakura terdiam dengan mulut menganga lebar saat ia melihat tingkah ajaib suaminya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, ia belum menyadari kedatangan isterinya yang sekarang sedang berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu sayang?" Sasuke berujar lembut seraya memegang buah tomat miliknya yang paling besar.

"Kau adalah belahan jiwaku sebelum Sakura datang. Kau segalanya bagiku."

Chuuu~p!

Diakhir ucapannya, Sasuke mencium tomat itu, sayang.

"Bahkan jika aku memilih, antara tidur dengan ratusan tomat atau empat orang Sakura, aku

akan memilihmu... satu Sakura saja sudah cukup membuatku sulit terlelap. Kau tahu? Walaupun wajahnya cantik, tapi cara tidurnya itu sangat tidak cantik."

Ctakk!

Satu perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura. Ia mendengar itu.

'Shannarooo!'

"Malam ini kau tidur di luar!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut saat teriakan isterinya menggelegar.

Flashback end.

.

Sungguh, Sakura tak habis pikir dengan suaminya. Sasuke yang ia kenal selama ini adalah orang yang pendiam, tegas, berwibawa dan hangat.

Tapi ini...

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian memulai ritual memasak untuk makan malam.

Saat Sakura hendak mengambil wajan, ia sempat melihat buah berwarna hijau bulat, semangka. Melihat itu, pikiran Sakura melenggang jauh saat seminggu sebelum mereka menikah. Hari itu, ia baru tahu satu fakta, bahwa suaminya takut balon. Lebih tepatnya, balon berwarna hijau.

Saat ditanya apa alasannya, Sasuke menjawab, 'aku takut balon itu meletus, seperti yang sering Kaa-san nyanyikan padaku saat masih kecil dulu'.

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

Toktoktok!

"Tsuma~ buka pintunya! aku hanya bercanda tadi. Maafkan aku...," rengek Sasuke di balik pintu yang memisahkan mereka.

Sakura acuh, ia melanjutkan memasak. Saat ini, ia masih kesal.

"Sakuraaa, aku tau kau pasti ada di dapur. Biarkan aku masuk, hari semakin gelap."

SREENG!

'Benar dugaanku', pikir Sasuke setelah ia mendengar sesuatu digoreng. Sepertinya ikan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyanyi untuk menemanimu."

Sasuke bersiap mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Persetan dengan sikap stay cool yang biasa ia tampilkan pada istrinya. Toh, Sakura sudah tahu saat di kebun tadi.

"Apa salah dan dosaku sayang... cinta suciku kau buang-buang... lihat jurus yang ' kan ku berikan... jaran goyang, jaran goyang...".

"Sayang janganlah kau se...rem-serem... hubungan kita semula adem... tapi sekarang kecut bagaikan asem. Semar mesem, semar mesem." Sasuke menghentikan nyanyiannya . Seperti ia tidak hapal dengan lagu itu. Sedangkan Sakura, ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Lagu macam apa itu?" gumam Sakura bingung.

"Shh... kepalaku pusing sekali." Sakura memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

Sakura mematikan kompor lalu beranjak dari dapur, mengambil ponselnya yang ada di kamar.

"Ino, apa kau mau menemaniku ke dokter besok?" Sakura menelpon temannya, Ino.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kemana suamimu?"

"Besok dia sibuk, aku tidak mau merepotkannya," kilahnya.

"Hey... ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya kau memanggil Sasuke seperti itu. Apa kalian ada masalah?" selidik Ino curiga.

"Mau atau tidak?!"

"Oke, aku mau. Kau hutang cerita padaku. Ba-"

Tuutt!

Sakura langsung mematikan teleponnya sepihak.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu masalahnya?" Simpul Ino sambil mengangguk mengerti. Sakura baru saja menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya sepanjang kemarin sore.

"Kau tahu Sakura, masalah akan selalu hadir. Tidak ada rumah tangga tanpa masalah. Hidup indah selamanya hanya berlaku dalam dongeng saja," nasihat Ino.

"Haah... kau benar. Aku akan memafkannya sekaligus memberikan kabar gembira yang baru saja kita dapat," ujar Sakura senang.

Ino ikut tersenyum melihat Sakura tersenyum.

Mereka melangkah memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah. Hari ini, Ino akan berkunjung kerumah Sakura. Katanya, sekalian membeli sayur segar.

.

.

"Tadaimaaa!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersama-sama.

"Dia sedang di kebun sekarang, kita langsung kesana saja," ucap Sakura.

.

.

Di kebun

.

.

"Gara-gara kau, aku harus tidur diluar kamar semalaman. Aku merindukan Sakura sepanjang malam," Sasuke merajuk pada tomat kesayangannya.

Cklekk!

Pintu belakang terbuka. Menampakkan dua wanita cantik. Mereka melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang cukup jauh di depan.

"Tapi, tidur di ruang tamu tidak buruk juga, aku bisa terbebas dari tendangan maut Sakura semalam." Sasuke berucap sambil mengelus tomat.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, orang yang dibicarakan sudah ada di belakangnya. Sakura mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Sasukee! Kau tidur di luar kamar selama satu bulan penuh!"

Sasuke berbalik dengan wajah terkejut, dan melihat Sakura sudah berbalik. Ino terdiam di tempat, tercengang.

"TIIIDAAAK!"

Teriakan Sasuke menggelegar.

.

.

.

THE END

…

...

…

A/N : Hahaha… di baca berapa kali pun, tetap aja bikin senyum2. Ini lho juaranya, sumpah, absurd abis…


	3. Di Lamar - Lady Indiman

"DILAMAR"

# EventBDay_SSNG

# FanFiction

Author : Ledy indiman

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

…

…

Dua pasang kekasih sedang duduk menikmati indahnya bintang,disebuah cafe yang sangat indah dilihat, karena letaknya diatas bukit.

"Sasuke apa kita akan tetap bersama lagi datang kesini pada saat hari Anniversary kita yang ke 1 tahun?" ujar Sakura kepada kekasihnya, sambil bersandar dibahunya dengan manja.

"Pasti"jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hawa ditempat itu begitu perlahan merangkul tubuh Sakura dan membelai rambut indahnya.

"Sakura aku sangat mencintaimu"ujar Sasuke.

"Aku ju…", belum sempat Sakura selesai bicara,ciuman dari Sasuke sudah mendarat dibibir manisnya.

Mereka menikmati malam yang indah ditempat itu dengan sangat sangat beruntung mendapatkan kekasih yang sebaik,dan seromantis Sasuke.

Skip time

Sudah dua bulan Sasuke tidak ada kabar,dan besok adalah hari Anniversary antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? apa kau sudah mencintai wanita lain? Secepat inikah kau melupakanku?" ujar Sakura sambil memandangi foto sang kekasihnya itu.

KRINGGG,,,KRINGGG

Hanphone Sakura berdering,Sasuke mengirim pesan kepada Sakura bahwa besok ia harus datang ditempat biasa mereka bertemu.

"Sasuke kenapa lama sekali?,apa dia sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya?dan akan

mengakhiri hubungan kita dihari penting ini?,come on Sakura kamu harus kuat!,," Batin Sakura menjadi was-was. Kehilangan komunikasi dan tiba-tiba di hubungi untuk bertemu. Banyak sangk dan duga melintas di kepalanya. Dan yang paling ia takuti, adalah, bagaimana jika Sasuke datang dan membawa seorang gadis lain.

Tiba-tiba tanpa disadari Sasuke telah berada didepan Sakura,sambil menarik tangannya untuk

berdiri.

"Sakura maukah kau menjadi isteriku?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"Sasuke kau serius?"ujar Sakura.

"Aku serius sayang"ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke memasangkan cincin itu pada Sakura masih tidak menyangka dengan semua ini.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"tanya Sakura.

"Ini bukanlah mimpi"ujar Sasuke yang langsung mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir manis Sakura.

…

…

…

Tamat

A/N : sedikit gubahan…


	4. Langit Senja - Indah SP

Tittle: Langit Senja  
Author : Indah Sp  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
#EventBDay_SSNG  
#Fanfiction

…

Hai, Perkenalkan diriku bernama Sakura! Kini diriku datang ke taman kota untuk menikmati langit senja. Entahlah, diriku merasa bahwa taman kota itu menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang kisah cintaku.

*Tes.. Tes.. Tes..*

Hujan mula turun membasahi helaian rambut soft pinkku. Tak menyangka, Mentari senja ini tersenyum menyapaku seperti menyampaikan sesuatu kepadaku. Sayangnya, diri ini tak begitu paham dengan apa yang disampaikannya padaku.

Kubalas mentari senja itu dengan senyuman manis yang tersirat di bibir mungilku. Dia begitu tampak bahagia saat diriku membalas senyumnya. Seakan sinarnya kini membisikkan alunan nada "Terimakasih" kepadaku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan menuju sebuah taman untuk merenung disana menatap Langit senja yang mulai berwarna hitam. Disanalah aku merenung menangisi sebuah perjalanan kisah cintaku.

Langit senja diiringi dengan gerimis kecil sore ini mengingatkan aku betapa sakit sebuah penghianatan atas cintaku.

.  
~FLASHBACK~

*Ting Ting Ting..*  
( Sebuah ponsel berdering diantara rokku )

PESAN MESSENGER.

Segera kuambil dan kubaca pesan itu. Tiba tiba diriku terkejut, tiba tiba air mata kebahagiaan mengalir disudut mataku..

Aku berlari kecil dengan wajah sumringah, Penuh semangat. Tampaklah berkuta cahaya kebahagiaan Tersirat diwajahku.

'Yeaayy ! Sasuke Kembali!'  
Gumamku dalam hati. Akhirnya penantian cintaku selama 3 tahun ini terbalaskan.

"Sasuke-kun, diriku masih mencintaimu! Aku yakin kau pun mencintaiku" Ucapku lirih.

"Tunggu aku Sasuke-kun, aku akan datang menjemputmu!"

Aku berlari cepat seperti dikejar hantu, aku tak peduli orang mengatakan diriku kenapa, yang terpenting aku bisa cepat bertemu dengan Sasuke.

'Ah..itu dia'  
Aku menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk disebuah taman tempat diriku dan dirinya dulu pertama kali bertemu.

Kucoba kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat untuk menyapanya.

Akan tetapi,...

"Hai sasuke-kun"  
Sapa seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan manjanya dia memeluk sasuke.

Aku membeku ditempat dan yang membuatku lebih sakit hati adalah wanita itu merupakan sahabat dekatku. Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata.

Mata emeraldku menatap dengan jelas betapa bahagianya mereka saat berjumpa  
Tanpa sadar setetes emeralku jatuh menandakan bahwa hatiku tak mampu menahan sakitnya pemandangan yang ada di depan ku.

'Kenapa?'

Gumamku seraya meremas dadaku yang terasa sangat sesak  
Aku ingin kembali, namun tubuhku tak mampu ku kendalikan. Aku hanya bisa melihat kemesraan mereka hingga senja menutupi mentari sore itu.

"Kenapa sasuke? Kenapa kau sekejam ini..kau hiks..kau memberiku harapan disaat kau tak bisa menepatinya hiks.."  
Isakku ditengah tangisanku yang semakin pecah. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, aku selalu berharap suatu hari kau kembali. Namun saat kau kembali kenapa hanya luka yang kau torehkan dihatiku.

.  
~FLASHBACK END.~

.

Sasuke, Kau datang pada hari dimana Langit senja ini masih bersinar. Aku berfikir apa kau memang ingin menemuiku saat ini?

Kau datang dan tak berkata kata, hanya memberi selembar kertas undangan pernikahan. Aku kira itu undangan siapa, dan ternyata...

'Uchiha Sasuke & Hinata Hyuuga'

Degh..  
Hati ku hancur bagai sebuah kaca pecah yang kau hempaskan dari langit saat melihat itu.  
Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengganguk.

"Aku pasti datang"

Nadaku terdengar ragu, namun Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Harus kah aku mengakhirinya?"

"Mengakhiri rasa cintaku padamu?" Tangisku saat melihat foto terpampang dalam undangan itu .

~ SKIP TIME ~

HARI PERNIKAHAN  
Semua orang datang dengan canda tawa kebahagiaan. Mereka tidak mengerti jika ada seseorang yang sedang menahan rasa sakit disini.

Aku memutuskan pergi setelah acara selesai. Namun sebuah tangan kekar mencekalku untuk tidak pergi

"Sa-sasuke? Ke-kenapa ?" Diriku terlihat bingung ketika Sasuke bertingkah aneh kepadaku.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa. mengapa kau terburu buru pulang Sakura?" Tanyanya kepadaku dengan nada yang sama seperti 3 tahun lalu. Aku tersenyum ketir, mengapa semua tentangnya masih teringat dalam ingatanku.

"Ano, aku ngga enak badan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang"

Bohong! sungguh bukan itu alasanku. Aku hanya tak sanggup melihat kau yang bahagia dengan orang lain.

""Hei, Sakura! Kenapa kau jadi dingin padaku?" Tanya Sasuke seakan tak mengerti akan rasa sakit yang ada dalam hatiku.

"Dingin? Aku tidak dingin kok" kucoba memenangkan senyum palsuku.

"Kau bohong Sakura! Dan aku paling benci seorang pembohong!"  
Nadanya mengatakan bahwa dia sedang marah besar. Tatapannya yang melotot membuatku tak mampu menatap mata onyx kelamnya.

Kucoba mengumpulkan semua keberanian dalam hatiku, akan kukatakan semua-nya sebelum aku benar benar pergi dalam hidupnya.

"Ya aku bohong!dan apa kau akan peduli padaku jika aku berkata jujur?"

"..."

Sasuke diam tak merespon. Tatapan Onix kelamnya seakan mengumpulkan banyak pertanyaan kepadaku.

"Aku 3 tahun aku menantimu Sasuke, Dan Kau...Kau yang dulu selalu memberi harapan palsu padaku! Cinta palsu kepadaku! Seakan membuat ku percaya bahwa kau benar benar mencintaiku"

"..." Dia terdiam membisu.

"Aku menantimu Sasuke, aku selalu menjaga hatiku untukmu! namun apa yang kudapat?! Kau..Pulang dengan sebuah pisau tajam yang membuat hatiku hancur karenamu!" aku menunjuk Sasuke dengan amarahku.

"Dan yang membuatku lebih sakit itu karna kau menjalin hubungan bahkan pernikahan dengan sabahatku! Dia sahabatku Sasuke!" Aku berteriak frustasi dengan segala emosiku. Dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan menyesal. Aku menyesal pernah menjadikan Dia sebagai cinta pertamaku.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, aku sudah membuang jauh rasa cinta ini. Jadi kau...Selamat atas keberhasilanmu menghancurkan hatiku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya!" Ucapku dengan nada hampa, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga kudorong sasuke menjauh dariku.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin dan sejauh mungkin. Aku tak peduli lagi akan semua orang yang menatapmu aneh. Bahkan sasuke tak mengejarkku. Dia bahkan tak memperdulikanku.

"Maafkan aku.." Aku hanya mendengar kalimat itu terlontar mulut Sasuke.

Aku berlari hingga sampai disuatu taman kota. Taman kota yang pernah menjadi suatu kenangan terindah dihidupku.

Aku menangis dan dalam tangisku mengutuk diriku yang begitu bodoh karena segitu percayanya diriku pada bualan uchiha itu.

Ku terduduk disebuah kursi taman seraya merangkul tubuhku sambil menatap langit.  
Langit senja ini menghiburku dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku Tersenyum pada langit itu.

Begitupun mentari senja ini, mereka mencoba menyapaku dengan sinar hangatnya. Seakan mereka mengharap bahwa aku tak boleh menangis lagi.

Seperkian detik kemudian, langit senja ini berubah menjadi hitam tertutup mendung. Tenggelam sudah langit senja ini bersama mentari, dan juga tenggelam bersama tenggelamnya perasaan ini dalam hatiku.

Langit senja yang berubah menjadi langit malam pun menjadi sebuah pelengkap hatiku yang sedang hancur saat ini. Seakan langit ini begitu memahami sebuah rasa sakit atas penghianatan cintaku.

END


End file.
